I Was a Teenage Plue
by Lorelai.lilith
Summary: A parody fic of a Spongebob episode. What chaos follows when Cana forgets to watch Lucy's pet for the weekend? Also, Virgo doesn't make much of a good doctor!


Greetings to those reading this. This is going to be my first attempt at a parody fic which will be based around an early episode of the Spongebob cartoon with the characters of Fairy Tail instead. It'll have tweaks to it but will be mostly the same. Whether you've seen it or not it should be a good read so take your time reading it please. You may comment as you want if you review it, just be polite about it please. I don't mind people hating my work but that doesn't mean they have the right to curse me out without mercy. Also feel free to point out any errors of spelling or grammar that you've noticed and I'll correct them. I'll be checking in on it to make small edits of correction anyways so your help would be appreciated. Enjoy the fic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I <em>****_Was a Teenage Plue_****_"_**

* * *

><p>"Plue, Plue, Plue..." The small white spirit named Plue made his usual sound as he was running on a large hamster wheel that was big enough for him, getting some exercise. Soon enough his owner, a blonde girl named Lucy Heartfilia, comes over and picks him up from the wheel. "Alright Plue, that's enough exercise for now. We don't want you getting too thin." She then pulls out a red ball from her pocket and throws it. "Go on Plue! Go get it!"<p>

"Plue!" Plue starts to run after the ball through rather slowly. After a few seconds pass without any sign of Plue's immediate return Lucy decides to seat herself in a comfy chair while browsing through a book as she waits for Plue to come back.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The next morning the sun rises as the familiar sound of a rooster crowing can be heard outside. Lucy, having been in the chair all night long, was fast asleep and snoring while drooling at the same time. Plue returns with the red ball in between his paws and puts it by Lucy's feet, looking up at his sleeping owner. "Plue." Lucy wakes up to the sound of Plue's voice and wipes off her mouth, mumbling a 'huh?' while looking down to her pet. She immediately wakes up and gets up from the chair, smiling. "Good boy, Plue!"

She crouches down to Plue's level and starts scratching him all over. "I love you Plue. Plue, Plue, Plue, Plue..." She continued scratching her pet while saying his name repeatedly in an affectionate matter with Plue enjoying the attention. "Plue!" He jumps up and starts crawling over Lucy's back while she was still crouched, leaving her laughing cause he was tickling her. "Hahaha! Down boy! Hahaha!" Yes, those two were perfect for each other. It was hard to imagine what could happen to them if they were to separate for even a moment.

"Lucy!" The front door burst open as a blue-haired girl named Levy McGarden, who was Lucy's best friend, barged into the house without warning and seemed really excited about something as she danced around while holding onto a giant pen that could be held like a sword. "Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready?" She chanted while dancing around in the room with Lucy after finding her. Lucy stands up with Plue on top of her head as she bears a confused look on her face. "Ready? Ready for what?"

"Don't kid around. I'm talking about the annual Writer's Convention being held in Miore this weekend! It'll be the best one yet!" She then makes a serious face and starts swinging her pen around like a sword, making a bunch of sounds before stopping abruptly as she hits something that shatters. She blushes and holds the pen behind her back while giving a sheepish smile to Lucy. "So are you ready or what?"

Lucy groans, unable to believe she had forgotten such a big event. "That was this weekend? Oh, I can't go now. I don't have anyone to watch Plue while I'm gone." She points to Plue on her head. "And I certainly can't take him along. What should I do?"

There's a knock on the door which Lucy opens to answer and finds a brown-haired girl name Cana Alberona, another friend of hers, standing there with an irritated look. She looks at Plue on Lucy's head for a moment before focusing on Lucy for the matter at hand. "Lucy, we are friends, but could you please keep your undergarments and keys off my front yard?" She asks while holding up said undergarments in one hand and a keyring with keys in the other. "People are getting the wrong idea!"

Lucy blushes and promptly takes the said items and throws them back into her house. "Yeah... Sorry about that..." She then perks up and grins at Cana. "Hey Cana, can you please take care of Plue this weekend?"

Cana raises a brow at the question. "Plue? What's a Plue?" Lucy laughs at this and points to Plue on her head. "Not 'a Plue.' Plue! It's the name of my pet spirit." She plucks Plue from her head and holds it out for Cana to see. "Say hello Plue." Plue responds with his usual 'Plue' and holds out his paws.

Cana simply looks confused. "That's a pet? And you take care of it... whatever it is?"

Lucy reacts by hugging Plue affectionately if not a bit tightly. "I love Plue!" Plue seems quite happy as well, though Cana couldn't really tell.

"Yeah, sorry but I'm not much of a pet person and I've got stuff to do this weekend. You'll have to get someone else." She begins walking away, leaving a saddened Lucy who gives a sigh. "Well Levy, I'm sorry but it looks like I won't be able to leave for the Convention this weekend..." Cana pauses and returns back to the front door, looking at Lucy quizzically. "Wait, you're planning to leave for the weekend?"

"Actually a three-day weekend." Lucy replies holding up three fingers. "There's this Writer's Convention I was going to go to with Levy but I forgot about it so now I can't go if there's no one to take care of Plue." Levy nods while standing beside Lucy.

"And that's why you asked me if I could watch Plue?" Cana asked, feeling a bit of guilt about refusing now that she knows what is going on.

"Yeah but you already said you can't do it, we understand." Lucy puts down Plue who wanders back into the house.

"Don't feel bad about it Cana!" Levy wraps her arms around both Lucy and Cana while smiling. "We can still have our own Writer's Convention at your house!"

Cana removes Levy's arm and pushes the girl back slightly. "You know what, you two should get to spend the weekend to yourselves and if all you need is someone to watch your pet then I can do it. I can make time to check in on him." She replied, meaning what she said and also wanting to keep them out of her house. She liked them but a weekend with them gone sounded pleasing to her. She could use a short break from them anyways.

"Really? Oh thanks Cana!" She gave Cana a strong hug before taking her by the wrist and dragging her into the house. "I'll run over all the stuff you need to know about spirit care. First of all..." Lucy is explaining everything to Cana but Cana's mind was elsewhere, mainly on all the stuff she had planned for a weekend that was free of Lucy and Levy. _"Ah, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. A three day weekend all just for me."_ She was happily humming in her head.

"Now as for the food I already have it prepared. You simply have to feed Plue two cans a day. A can in the morning and a can at night." Lucy opens up a cupboard showing giant cans of food that were easily twice or more the size of Plue labeled 'Morning' or 'Night'. Cana looks at the cans and looks at the small spirit pet. "You sure that's enough?" She asks sarcastically, finding it odd that such a little thing could eat so much.

Outside of the house a large bus is pulling up, all the windows having hands coming out of them holding giant pens like Levy's as the people were chanting and eager to go to the Writer's Convention. "The bus is here! The bus is here!" Levy squeals in excitement as she runs through the wall next to the front door, leaving her body-shaped hole in the wall and also leaves one in the side of the bus instead of using the bus door. "Lucy, come on!" she exclaims as she sticks her own pen out of the hole she made and joins the other passengers in the chant.

"Looks like it's time to get going then. Take care and have fun!" Cana smiles while pushing Lucy out of her house and onto the bus. Lucy however sticks her head out of the window to get some last words in with Cana. "So you got everything down right? You'll remember everything I said?" she asked. Cana waves her and nodding. "Yeah Yeah, I remember it all perfectly. You can trust me to take good care of Brad."

"It's Plue..." Lucy corrected, having a slight feeling this wasn't a good idea but it was too late to change it now. "Oh right, Plue." Cana replies with a blush. The bus drives off and Cana waves them off till they're out of sight. "Alright then, with them gone it's time to start my own weekend." She walks off and hums as she makes her way to a new bar that just opened which was where she made plans for her weekend. As she disappeared Plue comes up into one of the front windows of Lucy's house, looking outside of it. "Plue?" he says as he wonders where his owner went or where he owner's friend was that was supposed to watch him.

**Three Days Later...**

Cana was walking to Lucy's house, drinking from a bottle of alcohol that she had leftover from her weekend at the new bar. She ended up spending her entire weekend at the place, drinking to her heart's content and enjoying every second of it without Lucy being there but now was time for that girl to come home so she decided to meet her at her house. "Heh, I bet that girl had a great weekend as well at that Convention." She smiles then rubs her chin. "Hm, come to think of it, I think she asked me to do something over the weekend... What was it again?" She scratched her head, murmuring as she tried to remember. Looking down the street she saw the same bus coming this way, meaning Lucy would be here any minute now. "Ah, there she is. I could just ask her what it was. I'm sure it wasn't important."

Cana looks over to the house and sees Plue in one of the front windows, having been there the last three days and was looking very sickly and weak. His skin was wrinkly and his pointy nose was drooping. "Plue..." he says weakly before falling out of the window. Cana immediately goes pale as she sees this and looks back toward the bus coming closer to Lucy's house. "Holy Mavis! Her pet! I forgot about her pet!" she freaks out as she dashes through the front door of Lucy's houses, her panic growing as she sees Plue laying on the floor with cobwebs stuck to him. She immediately picks him up and feels him go limp in her hold, not at all lively like he was three days ago. He looked like he was dying!

"Oh no! I have to do something fast! Lucy trusted me with this job and I completely screwed it up!" Cana began running around the house frantically as she searches for something to help her situation or at least buy her some time. She soon finds herself in front of the cabinet Lucy showed her and opens it to find all the cans of food unopened, making her cringe as she remembers she was supposed to feed Plue at the very least. Setting Plue aside she begins to open all the cans and pouring all the food into Plue's food bowl which piles up to be as tall as her. "Okay, here you go! Here's your food now eat it! You have to be done soon!" Cana picks up Plue and starts throwing scoops of food at his face but he doesn't respond nor attempt to eat it.

Meanwhile outside Lucy was getting off the bus and bidding farewell to Levy as she heads off home before heading to her own home, approaching the front door. "Come on Plue! I'm begging you to eat! Eat! Eat!" She knew she only had seconds to go as she hears the bus parked outside. Cana tenses up as she hears Lucy fiddling with the front lock, looking at the food and sighing as she realizes what she has to do. "Plue? Plue, I'm back." Lucy calls out as she enters the home.

"Oh hi Lucy!" Cana pops into a doorway, blocking off the room Plue was in while holding a hand over it mouth. It also sounded like she had her mouth full of something. "Hi Cana, what are you doing here?" Lucy replied as she started unpacking her stuff. Cana gives a hard swallow, grimacing a bit as she swallows the last of Plue's food and feeling a bit queasy while wiping off her mouth. She figured removing the evidence of her mistake would keep Lucy from finding out what happened. "I was just checking up on Plue. You did ask me too for the weekend didn't you?" She managed to smile, looking nervous and was hoping Lucy wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, that was true. Looks like you did a good job. Thank you Cana!" Lucy smiled back, making Cana feel more guilty about her mistake. "No problem Lucy. I've got to run now but we can talk later so bye-bye!" She starts heading for the door, hoping to get out before Lucy found Plue. Lucy waves her off, smiling as she remains oblivious.

"What a good friend, I knew I could count on her." She says. "Plue..." Plue says weakly as he crawls over to Lucy, plopping onto his face while Lucy looks over to him. She takes one look and screams in horror as she kneels next to Plue and picks him up. "Plue! Plue, what's wrong?" Plue just goes limp in her hold, leaving Lucy to break into tears as worry and fear overcomes her. "Cana! Something is wrong with Plue! Please help! Cana!" Having just gotten to the front door, Cana freezes up upon hearing Lucy's plea and sighs. She couldn't leave it like this...

**0o0o0o0o0**

A few hours pass before a car is parked out in front of Lucy's house belonging to a pet doctor that was a pink-haired woman named Virgo. Lucy and Cana stood there in the room with Virgo as the doctor held the spirit, examining him all over for any cause of his condition. "Hm... It's just as I thought." she finally said. "What?" Lucy replies worriedly while Cana tenses a bit. "This is definitely a spirit." Virgo answers.

"I knew it! Cana, did you hear it?" Lucy breaks down as she sobs it's Cana's bosom, apparently thinking the doctor just told her that Plue was either very sick or not going to make it. Cana couldn't really do much but pat Lucy on the back in comfort while she turns Lucy back around to face the doctor again.

"Therefore, an injection of spirit plasma must be carefully administered." Virgo takes out a syringe and gives it a quite squeeze to shoot out some liquid to make sure it's working. "Here you go." She suddenly hands over Plue and the syringe to Lucy who just looks confused at the doctor. "Wait, aren't you going to do it?"

"Oh no, I can't do it." Virgo holds up her hands as she looks nervous then heads for the door to leave. "I'm... too squeamish." Cana watches the doctor leave and looks over to Lucy. "Well, it looks like all Plue needs is a shot so I'll be going now." she starts making her way to the door but is stopped when Lucy calls out to her.

"Cana, wait! I can't give Plue his plasma! I'm squeamish too." Cana sighs, looking back to Lucy who was looking at her with a pleading look. "Lucy, I don't want to..." She gets cut off by Plue suddenly coughing heavily and loudly, making Lucy call out his name in worry. "Plue! No!"

"Okay Okay! Give it to me!" Cana breaks as she comes over, taking the syringe as Lucy holds out Plue. "Okay, just don't hurt him Cana..." she seemed nervous as Cana takes aim and swings the syringe to stab Plue only to miss as Lucy moves him out of the way. "Cana, that's too hard!" she exclaims. "Sorry, just hold him still." Cana apologizes as they resume their original positions. Cana swings again only for Lucy to move Plue again. "Wait!" Lucy cries out. Cana groans as they repeat their original poses again. "Wait!" Lucy cries out again as she moves Plue again.

Cana however attempts to stab Plue with the syringe again but keeps missing as Lucy keeps moving him, afraid of him getting hurt.

"Wait, Wait."

"Lucy, hold him still."

"Wait, wait, wait."

"LUCY, JUST HOLD HIM STILL!"

"Ouch!" Cana winces as Lucy cries out, the syringe stabbing her in the nose. "Um, Cana... you've injected me with spirit plasma." she winces as Cana pulls out the syringe and rubs her nose. "You made me do it cause you wouldn't hold Plue still!" Cana replied.

"Oh, what's going to happen to me? I don't think spirit plasma is meant for humans!" Lucy started panicking while Cana just rolled her eyes. "Lucy, you're going to be fine, nothing is going to happen just because of a little spirit plasma." Lucy however was convinced something was wrong as she started rubbing her forehead, looking a bit sweaty. "I don't know Cana, I'm starting to feel weird... not the good weird either..."

"Lucy, it's in your head. You'll be fine!" While the two start discussing Lucy's sudden ailment Plue wanders over to his water bowl. "Plue..." He looks into it and starts drinking from it and gargles before swallowing. Clearing his throat, he regains his normal look as he speaks. "Plue!" Both of girls looked over to Plue, Cana raising a brow and having a slight twitch in her eye. "You mean to tell me he just needed water?" Seriously, all that worry was over nothing?

"Plue! You're alright now!" Lucy cries out as she happily embraces her pet. Cana gives a sigh, relieved that the spirit was going to be fine and that Lucy likely would never find out that she forgot to take care of it. Now all she wanted was to go home, get a shower, get a drink and finally go to bed. "Well it's good to everything is alright now. So, goodnight Lucy." Cana makes for the front door but Lucy interrupts her again.

"Cana wait! What about the plasma?" She asks while holding her nose. Cana sighs, looking back to Lucy. "For the last time you'll be alright. Trust me. Now Goodnight!" She leaves, giving the door a bit of a slam. "Plue?" Plue seemed to ask as he looks up to Lucy. Lucy just waves her hand as she sets Plue down. "Don't worry Plue, she said I'll be fine. She can be trusted to be right. So are you hungry?" Upon hearing those words Plue jumps up in excitement. "Plue!" After all his owner's friend never came by to feed him and she ate all of his food earlier.

**0o0o0o0o0**

With everything seemingly back to normal Lucy was now dumping a giant can of food into Plue's food bowl, throwing the can aside to dispose of later. She pauses for a few moments as she stares at the food, the aroma pleasing which was odd since she never noticed it before. Slowly she sticks her index finger into the wet food and scoops some of the food into her mouth, sucking her finger clean as she chews on it. After a few moments she smiles as she swallows it and repeats the action several times before finally giving the food bowl to Plue.

"Okay Plue, time to eat." She sets the bowl down on the floor so Plue could reach it. "Plue?" Plue looks confused as he looks into his bowl and sees not one bit of food in it. Lucy stares at the bowl, seeming confused as well. "Um, Sorry Plue. I couldn't control myself." She then belches. "Plue!" She claps a hand over her mouth, looking started at what she just said for it wasn't Plue that time but her. "Why did I just say that?" Am I starting to lose it?"

"Plue?" Plue looked up a his owner with a confused look. "No Plue, I'm fine. Cana said there was nothing to worry about. I'm just imagining things and it's all in my head cause I'm nervous is all. I'm in perfect health." She then starts to feel slightly queasy so she starts heading toward the bathroom though it was somewhat hard to walk as she couldn't stop shivering the whole way and she had to lean on the walls for balance. She wasn't cold but she couldn't stop shivering. Kind of like how Plue is always shivering...

She makes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. "See... I'm perfectly fine..." She says somewhat weakly, noticing that her skin seemed to be turning whiter. She was also sweating a good bit as she feels an uncomfortable feeling that settles through her body. "Gah!" She suddenly cries out as she leans on the sink for support as sudden pain shoots through her. "I-I'm fine... Cana said so and I-I..." She cries out as she feels pain in her nose which grows outward, turning orange and becoming shaped like a cone. She had Plue's nose!

"P-Plue... I-I'm fine..." She collapses on the ground, trembling and sweating as she's in pain, her skin turned white as Plue's now. Plue seems worried and confused as he watches Lucy's condition. Lucy feels a strange feeling in her right arm and looks toward it, watching her hand turn into a paw like Plue's and shrink downward to become the same size. "T-That's okay, I'm more of a lefty anyway..." She then feels her legs shrinking down as they become like Plue's feet, slipping out of her boots. "T-That's fine, now I don't need those new boots..."

She grits her teeth and breathes heavily as she now feels her torso painfully crushing on itself, realizing she was now shrinking to Plue's size. "Oh Mavis... I take it back Plue! There is something wrong with me... Plue!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

Back at Cana's home, Cana was getting ready for bed after having a much needed bath and drink. "I hope Lucy never asks me to watch her pet again. If she does I'll have to be more serious then I was this time. Ah well, at least everything turned out alright." She smiles as she closes her eyes to go to sleep. Before she could sleep though she's interrupted by a knock on her door. Groaning, she gets up. "Gee, I wonder who that could be..." she grumbled, already knowing who it is.

Cana's voice could be heard through the door as she approaches it. "Lucy, if it's about that plasma thing then for the last time you're going to be fine!" She opens the door, looking irritated. "You're going to be fi-i-i-i..." She freezes up as she stares in horror at the sight before her. Standing before her and looking up to her was what looked like Plue but it had big brown eyes and blonde hair tied off to the right side. It looked like Lucy! "Plue." said the Lucy-Plue which made Cana scream out of fear. She stops for a moment and crouches down, tapping Lucy-Plue's orange nose which makes her lean back a bit. "Plue!"

Cana screams again and slams the front door shut, trembling as she leans against it and trying to comprehend what was going on. "Was that really Lucy? Oh Mavis, what have I done!" She then looks over to the syringe which she took home with her from some reason and grabs it, shaking it. "It's all your fault!" She yells at it before throwing it aside and hugging herself. "O-Okay Cana, just keep calm. Everything will be fine..."

"Plue!" Cana screams again as she runs from the front door, returning with a couple boards that she hammers across the door frame to barricade it. "Plue! Plue!" Cana turns to the side and sees Lucy-Plue looking at her through the window. Cana screams again and gets some more boards which she hammers over that window and takes a moment to breathe, feeling a little safer. However, she gasps in horror as she sees an orange nose poke it's way through a hold in one of the boards, soon followed by Lucy-Plue's head. "Plue, Plue!" she calls out to Cana who flees while screaming and hides in a nearby closet.

"Oh Mavis, none of this would be happening if I only remembered to feed that spirit!" Cana is fully freaking out now, with Lucy-Plue in the house with her. She leans against the door, listening for any signs off it. However she was caught off guard when Lucy-Plue stuck her head under the door itself and looked up to her. "Plue!" Cana screams again as she breaks right through the door, running away as Lucy-Plue chases after her with a smile on her face as if wanting to play with Cana and not realizing Cana was terrified of her. "Plue! Plue!"

While running Cana runs straight up a wall, across the ceiling and down the opposite wall only to stop when she comes to Lucy-Plue who's standing in the center of the room. "Plue!" she would say as Cana runs away, repeating the previous action again and ending up on the other side of Lucy-Plue only to turn around and do it again and again with Lucy-Plue saying "Plue!" each time. Outside some people passing by looked toward Cana's house in confusion as her screams can be heard from it while the house itself was tilting left and right from her wild running.

Finally and without warning, the entire house leaps off the ground and does a full spin before landing on it's side. Inside of the house everything was wrecked from the toss and Cana's groans could be heard as she pulls herself out of some debris. Rubbing her head, she looks at her nose and her eyes widen as she sees the syringe sticking from it. "Oh no..." she whimpers, realizing what was going to happen...

**0o0o0o0o0**

Later it was the middle of the night with the full moon high up. Most were sleeping at this hour save for a few spirits that decided to do some fence singing. Sitting on a fence were three spirits singing the song 'Blow the Man Down' in their own words.

"Plue Plue Plue Plue Plue!" Plue started of the verse.

"Plue Plue Plue Plue Plue!" Lucy-Plue continued that next bit as she sat next to Plue, seeming to enjoy the song.

"Plue... Plue... Plue Plue Plue Plue..." Sitting next to Lucy and ending the verse with a gloomy tone was a third Plue that had big brown eyes and wavy brown hair hanging freely. Cana was now Cana-Plue and having nothing else to do she was stuck fence singing with her 'fellows' of sorts. She wasn't excited about singing but what could she do?

"Plue Plue Plue Plue Plue!" Plue sang again.

"Plue Plue Plue Plue Plue!" Lucy-Plue again continued the middle of the verse.

"Plue... Plue... Plue Plue Plue Plue..." Cana-Plue ended again, still gloomy like before.

While the singing was going on a nearby window opens up as an annoyed Levy sticks her head out of it and an arm carrying a large studded black boot. She looks around and quickly spots the disturbances sitting on the fence. "Will you shut up!" She yells while throwing the heavy boot with all her strength.

"Plue... Plue...Oof!" Cana-Plue, who was starting to get a little more into the song, gets cut off as the boot nails her in the face and knocks her off the fence into some trashcans that cause a loud racket. Her two fellows look at their fallen fellow for a couple moments before returning to their song.

"Plue Plue Plue Plue Plue!" Plue sang again.

"Plue Plue Plue Plue Plue!" Lucy-Plue again continued the middle of the verse.

"Plue Plue Plue Plue Plue Plue Plue Plue Plue..." Cana-Plue finished while sounding in pain and crying at the same time. _"If I only remembered to feed that spirit..."_ she thought as she laid next to the garbage cans.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>That ends my first parody fic. To clear up some stuff the title of the spongebob episode was 'I was a Teenage Gary' so you can look it up on Bing and find it if you want to watch it. Another thing to note was that I know Plue doesn't say 'Plue' like a pokemon but it was easier and quicker to type then his usual sound. Besides the two sound close enough right? Also I didn't describe the characters much since I'm assuming you know who they are already if you're reading this fanfic. You can look them up. Finally, for character selection...<p>

Lucy and Plue: Worked better then Natsu and Happy since Plue is more closer to a pet then any of the Exceeds. Also the thought of Lucy turning into a spirit looking like Plue was so cute too me. Same with Cana! :3

Levy: Her interests are like Lucy's and she can be considered a good friend of hers. Also loved the thought of her crashing through walls and throwing a boot at the end.

Cana: Another good friend who is trustworthy but can easily lose herself in alcohol, hence making it easy to imagine her forgetting to watch Plue if it was over alcohol. She did feel guilty over the matter though trying to avoid it.

Virgo: Simply wanted a Spirit to be the doctor for Plue and I saw her fit the position the best.

That's the last of it. Hope those of you who read it will enjoy and share it. Review what you think please and see you next time!


End file.
